I'm Ok
by BleedingPolaroid
Summary: Another take on how Dom and Letty got together and the problems they've had to face in their relationship. (Discontinued until further notice)
1. I'm Ok

****

I do not own anybody in this story they are property of Universal Studios, this is my first fanfic be nice please. Inspired by Christina Aguilera's I'm Ok.

*Once upon a time there was a girl

in her early years she had to learn

how to grow up living in a war that she called home

never knew just where to turn for shelter from the storm*

Everybody else looks forward to going home after school, but not me going home means getting beat up by my dad and listening to him yell at my mother.

*It hurt me to see the pain cross my mother's face

every time my father's fist would put her in her place

hearing all the yelling I would cry up in my room

hoping it would be over soon*

My best friend Leon is the only person that knows the truth about all my bruises. He helps me get through it every time. Mia and Dom are always asking me how I get them. I always say I fell down the stairs or something lame so they will leave me alone.

* Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same 

and I still remember how you kept me so afraid

strength is my mother for all the love she gave

and every morning when I wake I look back at yesterday

and I'm ok*

One day I pushed my dad a little to far. He slammed me into the wall over and over and kept punching me. When he finally stopped I was barley conscience.

*I often wonder why I carry all this guilt 

when it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built

shadows stir at night through a crack in the door

echoes of a broken child screaming please no more

daddy don't you understand the damage you have done

for you it's just a memory but for me it still lives on*

I guess Dom heard me screaming because the next thing I knew he was there. As soon as he saw me he ran over and pulled me into his arms. I was crying from the pain and the hurt of knowing my father would do this to me. "Shh, Letty everything gonna be okay, he'll never hurt you again I promise."

*Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same

and I still remember how you kept me so afraid

the strength is mother for all the love she gave

every morning that I pray I look back to yesterday

It's not so easy to forget, all the marks you left along her neck

when I was thrown against cold stairs

and every day afraid to come home in fear of what I might see next*

* Bruises fade father but the pain remains the same

I still remember how you kept me so afraid

strength is my mother for all the love she gave

and every morning when I wake I look back at yesterday

and I'm ok*

please R/R remember my first fic be nice but tell me the truth

*~Heather~* 


	2. What I want

****

I still do not own anybody property of Universal Studios( though I wouldn't mind owning vin diesel)

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*

Chapter 2 I'm Ok

Today it has been 2 weeks since Dom found me in my house. So far he has kept his promise about never letting him hurt me again. When Dom told his dad what happened Anthony insisted that I move in with them. So that's where I am in the guest room of the Toretto house, it not so bad I guess, better that getting beat up.

"Knock, Knock," Dom said as he opened the door. 

"hi" I answered back. 

"How ya doin chica" 

"ok I guess" 

"alright, well dinner will be ready in 5"

"ok" he started to leave

"Dom"

"yea Let"

" I just wanted to say thanks, for getting me out of there"

"Don't mention it, besides I hate to see you get hurt" and with that he left the room.

Wow, did he just say he hated to see me get hurt. I've been in love with Dom for 2 years since I was 10, but I thought with him being 15 I'd never stand a chance.

Maybe for once in my life I'll get something that I want.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~*

I know its short, but I wasn't gonna make this a chapter fic but I will now, keep the reviews commin I luv em. And I know it short maybe I'll add another chapter later today. Plus I start school tomorrow so it may be a while before I update.

~vb~

*~Heather~*


	3. A Sweet Dinner Time

****

I do not own anything I'm just a 13 year old student. so don't sue me they are property of Universal Studios.

*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~* 

I'm Ok Chapter 3

I went downstairs to eat with Mia, Dom, and Anthony. Dom and Mia's mom Maria died from cancer when Mia was 2.

"So how was your day at school" asked Anthony

"Fine" I said "same here" answered Dom. But Mia being the talker she is had to add everything that happed that day ending with 

"Dad guess what, I made the cheerleading squad"

"That's great sweetheart" answered Tony back.

" You know Letty there are still a couple of open spots on the team maybe you should tryout." 

Me and Dom both chocked on our drinks, and I started coughing.

" Ha, Ha, Ha, your kidding right"

" No, actually I serious"

"Uhh, thanks for the offer but I think I'm gonna try out for basketball, or soccer."

" What about you Dom gonna play any sports this year," asked Tony

"basketball, and football probably"

"ok" he answered back

" Letty, Dom your turn to do the dishes"

"okay, okay" we stood up from our seats and got everybody's plates

" don't you hate doing this" Dom said after we got in there

"yeah, it sucks" a couple of minutes later Dom splashed me with som water.

"Ahh, what was that for"

"just felt like doing it that's all" Dom smiled, I smacked him on the head. He grabbed my wrist and did something I never would have expected in a million years. He kissed me a sweet kiss full of passion

"open up for me baby" he whispered so I did and he started massaging my mouth with his. About 2 minutes later he pulled back

"Wow" was all that I could manage to say. 

"Oh god Letty I didn't mean to do that it was a mistake, I'm sorry" and with that he went upstairs.

I was in shock and hurt all at the same time. I had to talk to somebody who better than my best friend Leon.

*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~*  


Thanks for all the reviews keep writing em, you may have to bear with me on update I just started school back and I gonna start havin a lot of homework.

~VB~

*heather*


	4. Phone Calls

****

I do not own anything blah, blah, blah property of Universal Studios

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

I'm Ok chapter 4

Ring, ring

"Hello" answered Leon's mom

"Is Le there" I asked

"Letty, of course hold on a minute" she said back

"Hello" came Leon's sweet voice over the phone

"Hey was up bro"

"Hey Let watcha up to"

"Nothing"

"You sure you sound kinda upset"

"You know I like Dom right?"

"Yeah of course I do"

"Well about 5 minutes ago he kissed me while we were doing the dishes"

"Wow Let congratulations you finally got something that you wanted"

"No I didn't because right after he did it he said it was a mistake"

"Oh I'm sorry, you ok?"

"I guess I mean not like I ever expected it to happen anyway"

"Ok well, you want me to come over?"

"No I'm gonna go to bed in a few minutes I'll see you at school tomorrow"

"Ok luv ya babygurl"

"You too"

"Bye"

"Bye" I hung up the phone and got ready for bed falling asleep dreaming of that kiss"

Dom's POV

"You kissed her" Vince yelled into the phone

"Yeah I did"

"I can't believe you she's like 12 and were 15"

"I know, but you gotta admit she kind hot"

"Yeah I guess"

"So what did you say to her she must have been in shock" Vince asked

"Yeah she was but I told her it was a mistake"

"You didn't well you screwed everything up for sure"

"I know what should I do"

"Go apoligise dumbass"

"Yeah your right"

"Well I gotta go moms needs me" said V

"Alright later man"

"Later" 

I hung up the phone and left my room to go apoligise to Letty. I knocked on her door

"Letty"

God she looks so cute when she's asleep I backed out of the room and shut the door behind me. I'll talk to her in the morning before school.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*

what do ya think tell me REVIEWS, REVIEWS PLEASE I luv em 

~*VB*~

*~HEATHER~* 


	5. Bad Timing

****

I do not own anything or anybody property of Universal Studios 

*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*

Chap 5 

Dom's POV

When I woke up I leaned over and hit my alarm clock. I was about to go back to sleep when I remembered that I had to talk to Letty. So I got up took a shower and got dressed. I went down stairs to see Mia sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast and my dad drinking a cup of coffee.

"Where's Letty" I asked

"She already left, she said she wanted to meet up with Leon before school" answered my dad

"Ok"

My dad left about 5 minutes to go to work at his garage. That's when Mia had to open her mouth.

"So you kissed Letty huh" she asked

"Yeah, how did you find out"

"Well I saw you do it for one, and I heard Letty telling somebody on the phone probably Leon"

"Oh" was all I could say

"Come on shorty, we gotta get going"

"Ok, let me get my stuff" she said back

We walked out of the house to see Vince.

"Hey, wat up man" he said and we did our little handshake thing.

"So did you talk to Letty" he asked. I looked at Mia

"Oh you want me to leave huh" she asked

"Yeah" we both said

"Ok" she ran off to walk with her friend Lacy.

"No she was asleep last night and already gone this morning"

"Oh, but your gonna talk to her right"

"Yes" I answered back.


	6. Avoiding a good thing

****

I don't own anybody or anything property of Universal Studios.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

chapter 6

Letty's POV

I left early this morning because I wanted to talk to Leon and I really didn't want to see Dom.

"Hey Le" I said as I approached his house

"Hey Let" he gave me a hug then we started walking to school.

"So did you talk to Dom this morning" he asked

"No I left before he got up, I really didn't want to see him"

"So what was your first kiss like" he asked me curious

"It was ok" he looked at me weird

"Ok it was amazing"

"Tongue" he asked

"Yes"

"Wow gurl you got the full out didn't you" he asked

"Coming from a guy who's kissed a hundred girls that means a lot" I said back sarcastically 

"Ha, ha funny Let"

"So you liked it" he asked

"I guess"

"But your still upset because of what he said"

"Yeah"

"Forget it Let you got your first kiss from the man of your dreams be happy"  
"Ok I will be" I smiled

"There's my girl" he put his arm around my waist and we walked the rest of the way to school. As soon as we got to school the first person I saw was Dom.

He looked over and smiled at me and started walking toward me. But luckily one of these girls that like him Ericka Tran came over and started talking to him, so I made my exit and walked to my homeroom.

The day went by to fast. 

"See ya later Le" I said as I walked up the steps of the Toretto house

"Alright girl I'll call ya" he said as he kept walking

I walked in the door, and went upstairs to my room to do my homework I usually get good grades but I had been slacking of lately because of my dad being extra abusive. But I don't have to worry about that anymore. I had been home about an hour when I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in" I said and Dom walked in the room

"Hey I've been trying to talk to you all day" he said

"Really" I asked sarcastically 

"Yeah"

"I wanted to talk to you about last night" he said 

"Really because I don't"

"Let I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that it wasn't a mistake"

"Really" I asked my voice and face softening a little

"Really" he said back and he lifted up my chin and looked into my eyes, he started to lean in closer to me our lips pressed together, our tongues circled one another's after about five minutes he finally pulled back

"Letty" 

"Yeah" I asked breathlessly 

"Will you be my girl" he asked

"I would love nothing better" I said back and smiled

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~8

WARNING: I changed Letty's age 

Letty 14

Dom 15

V 15

Leon 15

Mia 13

ok everybody Jesse will appear later in the story. REVIEW please I luv em give me some ideas people I'm running out of them.


	7. Writers Block

****

~*HELP ME*~

I have complete writers block I have no idea what to write next in this story. So if you could give me some ideas I would really appericate it.

I have started writing a Boiler Room fic about Chris. I'm almost finished with it but I haven't posted any of it yet so keep an eye out for it, it will be under Misc section it's called 

The Worst Thing

*~VB~*

*~Heather~*


	8. Shocking Moments

I don't own anything or anyone property of Universal Studios

*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*

Letty's Pov

* 2 years later *

Yesterday was my sixteenth birthday. Tony threw me a huge party and I invited all of my friends and got lots of presents. But the best present I got was after the party from Dom. He made love to me for the first time, my first time. But I felt a little weird Dom seemed so experienced with what he was doing even though he says he's never had sex before.

' Ring, Ring '

The phone startled me from my thoughts.

" Hello "

" Hey babe, did you get a little action last night " asked Leon

" Shut up "

" Oh you did huh " Jesse said laughing from the other end of the line

About a year and a half ago Jesse and his dad moved here. Tony and Aaron ' Jesse's Dad ' quickly became friends through their racing. Aaron started working at the garage and Jesse became like our little brother since he's only 14 and the baby.

" Yeah ok I did " I said back laughing

" You owe me fifty bucks " Leon said to Jesse

" You guys bet on me " I said

" Yep Let and I had faith in you, you owe me fifty bucks " Jesse said back

" Ok the real reason we called " said Leon

" What's that " I asked

" Did you hear about Ericka Tran "

" No, but I don't care unless she's dead " I said back meaningfully 

I've never like the girl, known her since first grade and we both have an unexplainable hatred for each other. He liking Dom doesn't help much either.

" No but she may be close to it when her brother gets done with her "

" Why "

" We heard that she got knocked up " Jesse said

" Really by who "

" I'd be surprised if she even knows " Leon answered back

We all started laughing, she was a known skank as I like to call them

" Dominic how could you be so stupid! " I heard Tony yell from downstairs

" Guys I got to go I'll call you back later " I said wonder what was going on downstairs.

" K bye gurl " they both said

I hung up the phone and started to walk down the hall toward the stairs I had only made it down to the third step when I heard Tony yell something that made me stop dead in my tracks.

*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

K guys you know the drill R/R. What do you think she heard Tony say I'll try to post it this weekend. School has been a nightmare so far you know how it goes. Sry I haven't updated I ran out of idea's 

****

THANK YOU PRIZ for the idea I really appericate it. 

PEACE OUT

A MAN APART COMMING OUT ON TUESDAY GOTTA BUY IT

*~VB~*

*~Heather~*


	9. Shocking Moments Part 2

I do not own anything or anybody property of Universal Studios

*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*

Tony's Pov

I can not believe my son could be so stupid. He has a great girlfriend who is also like my second daughter. I admit I was shocked when they got together. I always thought Letty kinda liked Dom, but I never knew he liked her.

Anyways I was at work today when I got a call from my long time enemy Manuel Tran telling me that my son got his daughter pregnant. I didn't want to believe him, but decided to ask him about it anyway.

When I asked him I was in shock when he started crying telling me he was sorry, that he never meant for it to happen, that they had used a condom but it had broke. It took me a while to calm him down. But now we are at home and I'm yelling at him.

"Dominic how could you be so stupid" I yelled at him

"Dad I said I was sorry" he said back in a lower voice almost a whisper

"Don't tell it to me you go tell it to your girlfriend Dominic, go tell her that you lied to her, that you got the girl that she hates more than anything pregnant" I yelled at him.

Dom had a shocked look on his face and he was looking toward the stairs. I turned around and Letty was standing there with silent tears pouring out of her eyes.

"What" she managed to whisper

"Letty I'm so sorry baby I promise I'll never do it again" Dom said looking at her.

She walked the rest of the way down the stairs and straight up to Dominic who stood about five inches taller than her.

"You fucking bastered, you said last night was your first time, that I was your first"

She screamed while hitting his chest and crying. I chose this time to exit the room. About five minutes later I heard the front door slam, and I walked into the living room to see my son sitting on the floor crying.

*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*

R/R There you go 2 chapters in 2 days. I'm not trying to make Dom or Letty crybabies, it's just really emotional.

I posted the first chapter of my Boiler Room Fic: The Worst Thing. which is under the miscellaneous movies section. Its rated R for smut so if you like that kinda stuff read it. It's also kinda a sad story about Chris.

PEACE OUT

*~VB~*

*HEATHER*


	10. Mistakes

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody property of Universal Studios

*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~*

Chapter 9

Dom's Pov

I can't believe I let this happen. I cheated on Letty, not only that but I got another girl pregnant. I remember when it happened perfectly.

**Flashback**

*4 weeks earlier*

Letty left this morning to go visit her grandmother in New Jersey for a week. She was supposed to go many times but didn't because she didn't want to leave me. I finally talked her into going so she could see her.

All day at school today Ericka kept getting up to me more than usual probably because Letty wasn't there. I'm working on a 2003 Nissan Z 350 which is going to be Letty's birthday present.

"Hi Dom"

I turned around to see Ericka Tran standing in the door to the garage wearing a very, very short denim skirt, and a slutty red tub top that showed plenty of cleavage. I could feel myself starting to grow hard.

"Hi Ericka" I managed to choke out

She giggled, "Watcha doin" 

"Just working on this car" my girlfriend's car I thought

" What are you doing here" I asked her finally regaining some of my sense back.

"I wanted to see if you were lonely" she said in a seductive voice. She leaned down in front of me and pressed her lips to mine.

The next thing I knew we were both naked and I had her pinned down on top of Letty's car, and was putting a condom on that she gave me since I didn't carry them around with me. That's when it happened for the first time I sunk inside of a woman, it felt amazing.

Only after we had finished did I realize what I had done.

***End of Flashback***

Then about three days ago she came up to me and told me she was pregnant with my baby. I didn't know what to do, but I knew I couldn't tell Letty. Now look where it got me sitting on our bed crying with my girlfriend god knows where.

*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*

R/R people please. I'll try to update soon as I can. Thanks to all my reviewers.

*~VB~*

*Heather*


	11. That's what best friends are for

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anybody property of Universal Studios (though I sure as hell wouldn't mind owning Vin Diesel)

*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*

Chapter 10

Letty's Pov

How could he do this to me? I thought he loved me. But they say fools only fall in love, I guess I'm one of them. After I walked out on him I jumped in my new car and took off. To go see the one person I can always count on Leon.

By the time I got to Leon's house I was crying so hard my body was shaking from my sobs. I had to sit there for about five minutes to calm myself down. When I finally composed myself I got out of the car and walked up to the door, and rang the doorbell. 

"Coming" I heard Leon yell. About a minute late he opened the door.

"Hey Let, baby gurl, wats up" he said then he noticed my tear streaked face.

"Baby, what's wrong" he asked as he pulled me into a hug. Then he led me into the house to the living room where Jesse was playing the X-Box. We sat on the couch and he pulled me into his arms and I couldn't help but start crying again.

"What happened" I heard Jesse whisper to Le

"I don't know" he whispered back

"Letty, sweetheart it's gonna be ok, what happened" Le asked while rubbing my back.

"He, he" I stuttered

"Letty it's ok tell us" Jesse said trying to encourage me

"He cheated on me" I said this time clear as crystal

"Who Dom" Le asked shocked

"Yeah Dom" I said while drying my tears

"You mean he kissed another girl" Jesse asked

"No I mean he had sex with another girl" as soon as it left my mouth I started crying again.

"Oh Let I'm so sorry" Le and Jess both said at the same time

"You gonna be ok" Jesse asked

"I don't know" I said truthfully

"You want to stay here tonight" Le asked me "My mom won't care she loves you"

"Sure if it's ok" I said back

"Yeah girl it fine" he answered back

"Thanks"

"Hey that's what best friends are for right"

*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~*

R/R thanks to all my reviewers sry it took so long. I promise to update more often.

*VB*

~Heather~

P.S. If you haven't checked out A Man Apart yet you have 2 it's awesome.


	12. Sleepover & Sickness

Disclaimer: I do not own anybody or anything property of Universal Studios

*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*

Chapter 11

Letty's Pov

"Of course it's ok if you stay" Carly said when Le asked her if I could stay

I've spent the night over here millions of times. When I was younger mostly to get away from my dad. But as I got older just to hang out with Leon.

"Alright Let, you can have the bed, me and Jess will sleep on the floor"

"No you guys can have the bed, I don't care"

"Why don't we watch a movie" Jesse suggested, always good at changing the subject

"Sure" I answered "Watcha have"

"xXx or A Man Apart"

"A Man Apart is too sad I need an action movie, so xXx"

"Alright"

He put the movie in the DVD player and we all climbed on the bed me between Jess and Le. I laid my head on Leon's shoulder and he put his arm around me.

"Ring, Ring" the phone rang about halfway into the movie

"Yo, Yo, This is Le, Talk to Me"

Jesse laughed, Le always answers the phone crazy

"Is Let there" I heard Dom ask from the other end of the line

"Yeah" he answered looking at me

"Can I talk to her" he asked

"No" Leon answered simply 

"Why not she's my girlfriend" Dom almost yelled

"Well she's my best friend and you hurt her"

"That's why I want to talk to her, to apologize" 

"Save it Dom, God I'm so fucking mad at you right now I can't talk to you, call back later when I've calmed down" And with that he hung up the phone 

"You okay" I asked him

"Yeah babygurl, yeah" he said while rubbing my arm

"Lets just finish watching the movie" Jesse said breaking the tension

At about three o'clock in the morning we all finally fell asleep in Le's bed.

When I woke up I felt some weight on my stomach. I looked down and Jesse had his head resting there.

"Mhh" I heard Leon moan

I looked at him, my head was laying on his chest and my arm was draped out over his crotch. When realization sunk in I quickly jerked my arm back completely discusted with myself.

"Why did you move your arm I was kind of enjoying that" Le said grinning

"Your sick"

"Only the sickest" he said 

We both started laughing. It felt good to laugh because for a minute I forgot everything that happened yesterday, but only for a minute.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*

R/R thanks for reviewing, keep them coming

*VB*

~Heather~ 


	13. Your Beautiful Let

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody property of Universal Studios

*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*

Chapter 12

Letty's Pov

All day I stayed at Le's trying to ignore the phone ringing every five minutes, because I knew it was Dom.

"Hey gurl" V said walking into the room

"Hey, when did you get here"

"A couple off minutes ago"

"Oh, so what's up"

"Look gurl I think you should talk to Dom. He's really hitting himself hard for this, and he's really sorry Let"

"Well, how do you think I feel"

"He lied to me, he cheated on me, got another girl pregnant, and he lied to me"

"Let I know, but he's really sorry"

"Can I ask you a question"

"Sure gurl, anything you want"

"How old were you when you lost your virginity"

"Why must you know" he asked raising an eyebrow at me.

I gave him a look that said it all.

"Fourteen" he finally answered back

"To" I asked

"Ericka Tran" he mumbled

"That's what I thought" I said looking at him

"What is with her, what does she have that I don't beside breast implants"

"Nothing you're beautiful Let, and somebody would have to be blind not to see that" he said while stoking my cheek and looking into my eyes.

"God are you beautiful" he whispered to where I wouldn't hear him, but I did anyway.

"Thanks" I whispered back

"Can you take me to talk to him, Leon and Jesse borrowed my car"

"Sure mines outside"

I followed him outside to go face the hardest thing I've ever had to in my life.

*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*

R/R I know its short but I'm going to give you guys 3 chapter today, so bare with me.

*VB*

~Heather~ 


	14. No Problem Bro

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody property of Universal Studios

*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*

Chapter 13

Letty's Pov

The ride to Dom's house, my house was quiet. Which is unusual beings V usually can't shut up for more than two seconds.

When we finally pulled into the driveway I was so nervous my hands were shaking.

"You okay" V asked placing his hand on my shoulder

"Yeah I can do this no big deal" I said while getting out of the car.

We walked up to the door with Vince's hand on the small of my back. He opened the door and we went inside.

Dom's Pov

I hope that Vince talked her into coming back. She's only been gone one day and I already miss her. I just hope she doesn't break up with me. This morning when V came over I told him the whole story, by the time I finished he was so mad I thought for a minute he was ready to break my neck.

After he calmed down he told me he was going to talk to her, and that was the last I heard from him.

I was sitting on the couch when the front door opened, and my best friend walked in followed by the love of my life.

I jumped up off of that couch at lightning speed.

"Baby" I said as I approached Letty. When I reached out my hand to touch her she backed away.

"Don't" she whispered

Vince pulled my aside by my arm

"Look man, your going to have to choose your words carefully. You say one thing wrong, she might leave you for good." he said to where only I could hear.

"I know, look I have no idea what you said to her, but thanks for bringing her back"

"No problem bro, I'm going to go, so you guys can talk or yell whatever the hell you guys do"

"Alright bye"

With that he walked back over to Let and whispered

"Remember what I told you" to her before he went out the front door.

*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*

R/R I know this is short too, so is the next one, I'm going to start writing longer chapters after I'm finished with the cheating thing.

*VB*

~Heather~


	15. I'm sorry

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody property of Universal Studios

*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*

Chapter 14

Letty's Pov

I can't believe he just left like that. Dom's voice broke my train of thought

"Look Let I'm really sorry" Dom said looking at me with pleading eyes.

"Sorry, just doesn't cut it Dom" I said back in an icy cold tone

"Baby please I really don't know why I did it. I didn't even realize what I had done until after it was over."

"Really, so your trying to tell me that you didn't realize you had, had sex for the first time until after it was over" I asked him sarcastically

"Yes, I know it sounds stupid baby, but it's the truth"

"Please, please don't leave me I can't live without you" He had now dropped down to his knees and had his head laying against my stomach crying.

After a couple of minutes of silence I finally said something

"Ok" I whispered

"Really" he asked looking up at me hopefully

"Really, but I want you to give me some time. It's not like we can just forget about this your going to be a father, there's going to be a baby. Your also going to have to gain my trust back, but if everything goes okay and I start trusting you again. I don't see why we can't put this in the past"

"Baby I love you so much, I'm so sorry I wanted to have a baby with you but not until we were older"

He then pulled me into his arms and gave me a sweet, passionate kiss.

*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~* 

R/R please I'll try to update sometime this week.

*VB*

~Heather~


	16. Finally Freedom

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody property of Universal Studios

*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*

Chapter 15

Third Person Pov

Over the next three years things changed drastically for the Toretto's.

Ericka after giving it a lot of thought decided to have an illegal abortion without telling anyone. She hemorrhaged and died the next day. Every since Johnny has had an even stronger hatred for Dominic.

Eight months after Ericka died Tony was killed in a car crash in Palmdale. Everybody was torn up over it especially Dom. He wouldn't talk to Letty and she was worried about him. About a week later the cops showed up at the house and arrested him. They took him right out of Letty's arms as Mia screamed at them that he didn't do anything.

Even though Dom was still only seventeen they tried him as an adult, and he got sentenced two years in Lompoc Prison for it. He wasn't allowed to have any visitors, which made it even harder on him, but every week Letty would write him a two or three page long letter.

He lived for those letters wondering what she looked like now, how she was, if she still loved him. Most of these questions were answered in the letters except the first one.

Now it is two years later and he is finally coming home.

Dom's Pov

Two years, two fucking years and I'm finally getting out of this hellhole.

"Dominic hurry up" Andy the warden said while sticking his head in my cell

"Gladly" I said while standing up with a bag that has my belongings in it.

I followed him until he led me outside to the front gate of the prison. For the first time in two years I steeped into freedom.

"Hey Dom" I heard somebody yell. I looked to my left, and there stood Vince and I think that's Jesse. Next to a beautiful white Jetta. 

"Hey boys" I replied in my new deep tone of a voice.

"Damn, what they been feeding you" Jesse asked as I gave him a manly hug.

I laughed and said "Nothing else to do except work out, V looks like you've been too"

"Yeah I work out every now and then" he said while hugging me.

"Whose car"

"Mine, well my dad's but since he's in lock up, mine" Jesse rambled 

"It's sweet" I said running my hand over the polished hood

"You want to drive" Jesse asked holding the keys out to me.

"Hell yeah" I said grabbing them from his hand and jumping in the driver's seat.

The whole ride we made small talk until I finally asked the question I had wanted to since we got in the car.

"So, how's Mia and Let" 

"Really good, or do you mean what do they look like"

"What do they look like" I mumbled

"Well Mia she's grown up and I mean really grown up" V said looking at me

"Don't you dare think about touching my sister." You may have been my best friend since third grade, but that wont stop me from killing you" I said looking at Vince. Who had a somewhat scared look on his face.

"Na man you don't have to worry bout it, she won't go out with me anyways" he added in a whisper. I just gave him another look

"Anyways, Letty Dam man I mean you know what she looked like before"

"Yeah absolutely gorgeous" I answered looking back at him

"Well now she's HOT!" Jesse added from the backseat, and then turned red realizing that he had said that out loud.

I laughed "How much could she have changed in two years"

*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*

R/R Finally a longer chapter for you guys.

P.S. I'm going to try and finish this story as soon as I can because, I have a n idea for another one.

*VB*

~Heather~ 


	17. Wow

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody property of Universal Studios

*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*

Chapter 16

Dom's Pov

"How much could she have changed in two years" that sentence kept running through my mind. Truthfully I have no idea, and I'm scarred and excited to see her at the same time.

I've changed a lot, I shaved my head, my muscles have gotten much larger, and I'm stronger emotionally and physically.

I wonder if she will still feel the same way about me, if I'll feel the same about her.

I was so lost in thought I didn't even realize we were in the driveway.

"Man, you going to sit there all day or are you coming inside" V asked looking at me

"Yeah I'm coming" I said getting out of the car.

"So as I was saying, it's just going to be us then their going to have a welcome home party for you later"

"All right cool" I said not really paying attention to him

"Girls were home" V yelled as we walked into the house.

It looked the same as it had the day I left.

"I'm not a girl" Leon stated as he walked into the room.

"Ok sorry, Girls and faggot were home" V said back smiling 

Leon was about to kill him but Mia's scream stopped him

"Dom you're home" she said as she jumped into my arms

She looks different taller, her hair's longer, and she's wearing skimpier clothes. Which I can tell we are going to argue about.

"Good to see you baby girl" I squeezed her a little tighter

"Where's Let"

"Let's right here" I heard a sweet voice say from behind me.

Standing on the stairs was an absolutely beautiful woman. Her body was full of curves; she had luscious breast, and long black hair.

"L. Let" I managed to choke out

Letty's Pov

I can't believe it; Dom's finally coming home after two years. I'll be able to touch him, hold him, and make love to him. Something I have missed greatly.

I've been getting ready for two hours _Ahh. I'm turning into Mia. _There were about fifteen different outfits I tried on before deciding on a khaki mini-skirt and a baby blue tube top that crossed over at the stomach and is rhinestone studded.

I had to admit I looked hot.

When V yelled I was brushing my hair

"Come on Letty pull yourself together" I whispered to myself.

When I finally got up the courage to walk downstairs my breath caught in my throat. 

He looked AMAZING rippling muscles, shaved head. The combination was amazing.

"Where's Let" I heard him ask

"Let's right here" I said after I regained my senses 

"L. Let" he stuttered after he drank in every inch of my body

"Yeah"

I walked the rest of the way down the stairs and over to him. He looked at me a couple of more minutes before he pulled me tightly to his now massive chest.

"I missed you" he whispered in my ear softly

"I missed you too" I whispered back

"We'll leave you guys alone, dinners at six" Mia said as she pulled the guys out of the room.

We stayed in silence just holding each other until he spoke

"You've changed"

"So have you" I said while running my hand over his head

"I still love you Letty, I mean if you have moved on I completely understand.." I didn't let him finish his sentence because my mouth was pressed against his.

After a few minutes we went upstairs and made slow, sweet love for hours, ignoring when Mia called us down for dinner.

*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~*

R/R Sry if it sucks. 

P.S I'm going to Florida on 10-4-03 - 10-11-03 so I can't update.

*VB*

~Heather~ 


	18. The Morning After

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anybody property of Universal Studios

*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Chapter 17

Dom's Pov

We never did go downstairs last night I think after twenty minutes Mia finally got the picture and gave up. Now I'm laying here running my hands through Letty's hair while she sleeps on my chest.

"Letty, get up, we have to be at school in fifteen minutes" I heard Mia say through the door. I had completely forgotten that she's a senior this year.

"Mhh, what" she asked coming out of her sleep

"Baby, Mia said you got to be at school in fifteen minutes"

"What" she said jumping up and hurriedly looking for something to wear

"I'll see you this afternoon" Letty said as she gave me a quick kiss.

"Bye" I said to her back as she ran out the door

After she left I took a shower and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Vince was sitting at the table eating cereal and reading a magazine.

"Hey man" he said as I sat down with my own breakfast

"Hey"

"You and Let have fun last night" Leon asked as he came in the back door

I gave him a glare that wiped the smile right off of his face

"I.. I was just joking" he stuttered looking somewhat terrified 

Vince and me laughed, and it wasn't too long before he joined in. About twenty minutes late we left to go to the garage. Can I tell you how good it felt to be under a car again. I was enjoying working again so much that I didn't realize it was 3:30 until Letty walked into the door.

"Hey" she said bending down so she could see my face, and not just my feet

"Hey" I said back with a smile rolling out from under the Civic I was working on. I pulled her to me and kissed her softly

"Did you have fun today"

"Yeah, I had a trig test which I probably failed, and a huge project report due today which I forgot to do; but besides that loads of fun" she answered back sarcastically.

"Damn, sorry I asked"

"Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap at you. I just had a rough day" Letty said to me while rubbing the back of her neck with her hand.

"Let me do that" I said sitting down on the hood of the car I had been working on, and pulling her into my lap. Then replacing her hand with both of mine.

I massaged her neck and back for what seemed like forever. I would stop occasionally to kiss her bare shoulder

"Mhh, that feels good" she moaned softly

I was just about to suggest we go home when Leon, Vince and Jesse came into the room arguing about something

"I'm sorry guys; I was going to fail anyway" Jesse was saying in his defense 

"That's not the point Jess, you can't just drop out of school"

"What" Letty and I both said at the same time

"I dropped out it's no big deal"

I was about to argue with him when Letty stopped me

"Good for you"

"What" all four of us said together

"I said good for you, Jess look we all know you were having trouble in school so why not" 

I was still looking at her in shock

"Thanks Let"

"No problem Jess"

So life went pretty much back to normal. Mia and Letty graduated high school both with honors. Letty is really smart she just doesn't like to shoe it to people. Mia started going to college to be a doctor. They guys stayed the same as always, and Letty and I were happier than ever.

*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*

OMG I finally updated *faint* LOL

Sorry it took so long I was on vaca, and then I ran out of ideas. I am running out of ideas.

I'm changing something Letty's car is the 240 not 350 she might get that one later on.

I'm sorry I keep jumping around but I want to get to the stuff after the movie and hopefully finish this soon.

P.S. For those of you that asked Yes, Brian will be in this story pretty soon 

*VB*

~HEATHER~


End file.
